A Bed Time Story
by shadowwing1994
Summary: It's satuarday night and Shun is stuck babysitting Dan's kids. They are not about to sleep without a story before bed, what will this story uncover? Shurisu ShunXAlice


**Hey guys. Yup, a new one shot this time it's not gonna be funny, well there's a couple of funny things, but humor is not the main thing. Hope you like it, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing. **

**A Bed Time Story**

"Come on, it's time for bed," a man stated when he appeared in the door way. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded in front of his chest. The two kids though didn't seem to care about what he said and continued to jump on their beds, laughing. The man came in the room and closer to the children.

"It's nine o'clock, go to sleep now," he commanded coldly.

"But we don't want to, uncle Shun!" Jasmine said with a frown.

"I'm not your uncle today, I'm your babysitter," Shun said and grabbed the two six year olds and got them into bed. Dan was going out for dinner with his wife, but their babysitter was sick. It took Dan three hours trying to convince Shun to baby sit instead till he finally gave in. _Stupid Dan, I can't believe I agreed on this! Oh well, at least they're going to sleep now,_ Shun thought while making his way out of the room. But, Jasmine's voice stopped him in his tracks.

''Can you tell us a story?" she said with a puppy dog face.

"I'm not a story teller," he stated and proceeded in leaving the room.

"But our babysitter always read to us before bed, and you are our babysitter today, REMEMBER?" Jason, Jasmine's twin brother, said using Shun's own words against him. Shun sighed a sigh of defeat. He dragged a chair and placed it next to Jasmine's bed; he then closed the lights and turned the night light on.

Beautiful coloured pictures filled the room. Some times it would be a pirate and the next it'll turn into a spaceship. The kids eyed it closely, while Shun was thinking of a story to tell.

"Ok, I've got one!" Shun stated taking the JJ twins out of their dream like state. They paid attention.

"So the story is about a fish that is searching for his son, who had been caught by fishermen-" he was cut off by Jason.

"This is a movie and it's called Finding Nemo, come up with something else," He said. It was Shun's time to frown. His features turned into thinking ones again. As he was deep in thought, he saw the night light changing into a picture of a ghost and an instant idea popped in his head.

"I have a new story, but…can you take it," he said in a spooky tone. The two looked at each other.

"Sure!" they said together. In their opinions, nothing can spook them.

"Ok, but do not interrupt me while I'm telling it, 'kay?" Shun said, and then started telling the story.

"So the story starts with a handsome thirteen year old boy, he's got honey eyes and cute raven coloured hair-" He was interrupted by Jason, once more.

"Self absorbed," he stated coolly, knowing that Shun was referring to himself in the story.

"Fine, Kids! So the boy and his idiot friend were buying Christmas presents…"

…

_"Dan, why are we here?" Shun asked looking at the store they stopped at. It was a toy store._

_"Getting a present for Runo," Dan answered. Shun rolled his eyes, he hardly think that there will be anything in the store that Runo is going to like. But, nonetheless, he followed his friend. _

_The place inside was full of young children, Shun was sure that he and Dan were the eldest, except for the parents present in the place. Dan though was really happy; it was like heaven to him. He quickly rushed through the place searching for the best 'present'._

_Shun sighed and leaned on a close shelf, which too, was filled with more toys. He was not exactly comfortable in here. _

_His eyes were opened on the sound of a little girl jumping up and down. She was trying to get a stuffed bear and it was put on a high shelf. Shun smiled a bit and reached for it and gave the bear to the little girl. The girl had a huge smile on her face; she held it tight in her hands._

_"Thank you," she said and ran to where her father was. Shun stared at the two for a second; he had this feeling that he had seen the man before, but he quickly shrugged it off. He was about to close his eyes once again when he noticed that_ _the chandelier over the two was about to fall._

_"Watch out!" he yelled, but they didn't seem to notice. He quickly ran and pushed them away; just then the chandelier fell and was shattered to pieces. The store grew silent for a while. The three stood up and the man thanked Shun for saving his life, he took his daughter and rushed out of the place. _

_The lights started flickering, everyone started looking at them. But Shun's eyes caught something else. A girl with brown eyes and wet orange hair stood in the middle of the chaos, she was wearing a green top with white shorts and her cloths were dripping too, he couldn't take his eyes off of her figure. The girl noticed that he was looking at her and started walking towards him. But, she didn't stop in front of him; she passed through him and then disappeared. At that moment, the lights stopped going on and off. _

_Dan made his way through the crowd till he found his best friend. He was holding a stuffed bear holding a red heart with the word 'I love you' written on it. Dan showed the bear to Shun, but Shun didn't seem to notice, he was in his own world. He was putting his hand near his heart, he felt the girl going through him, and he couldn't have been mistaken. But, if that's true, then the girl was…_

_"Hey buddy!" Dan shouted like this was the millionth time he had said it while rapidly moving his hand in front of his friend. Shun looked at him with a pale face._

_"What's up? You look like you have seen a ghost," he stated with a bit of chuckle in his tone at the last part. Shun looked at him with the same pale face at the realization of who or what the girl was._

…

…

_"This is impossible, man," Dan said. After the two got back from their 'shopping, they went to meet up with their friends at Runo's parents café where Shun had told them everything._

_"That's what I saw Dan," Shun replied coolly, but his mind was still messed up._

_"Shun, there's no such thing as ghosts," Runo stated calmly putting the cup of tea in front of him…_

…

"I'm with mommy, ghosts don't exist,'' Jasmine said in a matter of fact tone. Shun looked at her with an annoyed face.

"I said not to interrupt, you are ruining the atmosphere," Shun said angrily.

"Now, where have I been? Oh ya,"

…

_"I have to say that there is no scientific prove for paranormal activities, but that doesn't mean they don't happen," Marucho said, half denying and half agreeing. _

_"But if the girl was there, why hadn't __**I**__ seen her?" Dan asked trying to convince Shun that he saw nothing. Shun didn't care about what Dan said and took a sip of his tea. _

_A jingling sound came from the door stopped the group's conversation, a family of three entered the café, a man with his wife and daughter, or as Shun would call them, the man and girl from the store. He gazed at them when they passed the table he was sitting in. They seated themselves two tables afar._

_"It's them, the man and his little daughter," he said maintaining a calm voice. Dan looked pass Shun's shoulders, as did Marucho. Runo rolled her eyes at the stupid boys and walked to take their order. While she was walking, the lights started flickering just like the store's light. The glasses on the bar were shattered and Runo started screaming, Dan and the others stood up and rushed to help Runo, for some pieces of glass hit her arm. Shun noticed that the window's glass right next to the man's table started cracking. Shun ran to where the table was and pushed them away, the window broke and the little girl started screaming. _

_Shun stood up helping the man's wife to stand up too. He looked back and saw that Runo was ok; her mom was putting a bandage around her arm. When he turned back to see the family; he saw the girl with orange hair again. She locked their eyes together; Shun felt his heart beat faster._

_"Why are you doing this?" he asked her. She looked at him and said nothing._

_"Answer me," He demanded. _

_"Whom are you talking too?" Dan asked, scared. Shun looked at him and the others. They had the same expression on their faces. He didn't care to explain and turned to talk to the girl again, but she was gone. The lights stopped flickering. The man stood up and started leaving with his family. Shun thought about what happened; the same man was attacked twice, and he for sure will be attacked again by this ghost girl._

_"I can go with you and make sure you reach your home safely," Shun offered. The man's wife pleaded him to let Shun go with them, for he managed to save them twice. The man though looked unsure._

_"Ok, you can come," he said with a deep voice and Shun followed. They walked down the street, when ever they pass a street light, the bulb would shatter. The group picked up their pace, they stopped in front of a normal looking house. The man let his wife and daughter in and then thanked Shun and entered the house himself. Shun gazed at the house for a second making sure it wouldn't fall apart. As he was about to leave, he read 'The Gehabichs' on the mail box._

…

_When he reached his house, he quickly got to his room without explaining why he was late to his grandfather. When he reached it; he opened his laptop and searched for the Gehabichs family tree, trying to find a connection between them and the girl. But the results were shocking! The girl was his daughter! He clicked her picture; he had to admit she looked different in that picture, more beautiful if he must say. Her face was lit up in a sweet caring smile._

…

"Hahahaha, he fell in love with a ghost, Hahahaha," Jason cut the story off. Shun shot daggers at him, Jason stopped laughing and motioned Shun to go on.

"As I was saying…"

…

_An information page opened containing everything needed about her. Shun read the page carefully till he reached the part talking about her death._

_"She died when she was thirteen, in the year 2006. She was one of the bodies found after the ship S. Heaven sank," his eyes widened after reading this, some images flashed in his mind, five year old images to be exact._

…

The sounds of sirens went off in the middle of that night; the sounds waked an 8 year old Shun from his sleep. His family decided to go to Russia for a vacation, he enjoyed his time there, but now they were on their way back to Japan. He slowly rubbed his eyes and blinked once or twice before his vision became clear.

He looked down his bed to ask his mom and dad about the noises, but he wished he hadn't done this. The whole room was filled with water, his mom and dad's bodies floated in the room, Shun started screaming, but his parents were dead and they won't hear him any more. He sat on his bed, which was above his parent's. The water level was getting higher and higher and he was still screaming for help.

The bed room's door was opened and a man swam in and grabbed Shun and got out of the room. The two were fighting their way back to the upper deck, but they finally made it.

The view was scary; a huge storm hit the ship without warning. The ship was swaying from side to side and the rain made everything a lot worse. The man, who was holding Shun in his arms, reached the life boats and handed Shun to the captain and turned to go back in, but he was stopped by the captain.

"No, let me go, I need to help my family!" the man pleaded.

"We got everyone don't worry, they might be on another life boat," the captain was lying. He then forced the man to get in the boat and he started sailing.

…

_It was when he lost both of his parents and if it wasn't for the man that came to his rescue, he wouldn't even be here._

_"Why are you the only one who can see me?" a sweet voice asked. Shun turned around to find Alice standing before him. His heart skipped a beat or two._

_"I don't know," he answered. She looked at him and darkened her expressions._

_"I don't know who you are, but don't stand in my way,'' she said and disappeared. _

_Shun quickly got his phone and called Dan._

_"Hey ghost whisperer," he heard Dan's voice through the other end._

_"She was on the same ship!" Shun said ignoring the comment. Dan paused for a moment trying to figure out what ship, but then he got it._

_"Really? That's weird," Dan stated._

_"She is Eric Gehabich's daughter, you know the man I saved today, she died that day too," _

_"Even weirder. So what are you going to do? Go to the man and tell him that you can see his daughter's spirit?" Dan asked, but Shun took it as a suggestion._

_"Great idea Dan, wow, I never thought I would say it," Shun muttered._

_"Very funny. And, you are crazy! You're gonna give the guy a heart attack!" Dan shouted._

_"No I won't, now I got to go," Shun said._

_"Ok, at least remember to be smooth Shun, 'kay?" Dan said and hung up. Shun went down stairs, put on his shoes and left without saying anything to his grandpa again._

…

_He stood in front of the door and knocked._

_"Remember Shun, smooth," he told himself. The door was opened and the man appeared in his door way._

_"I can see your daughter's spirit," he said and the door was slammed in his face._

_"That wasn't smooth," he told himself and knocked again. The man appeared once more._

_"Do you have something sane to tell me?" He asked._

_"I meant I wanted to talk to you about your daughter, Alice," The man paused for a second._

_"Did you know Alice?" He asked Shun and he nodded. The man then stepped aside to let Shun in. Shun noticed that nearly everything breakable in the house was broken; it must be Alice's doing or that's what he thinks._

_The two sat down on a couch, Mr. Gehabich offered Shun something to drink, but Shun declined. He noticed that the house was silent, indicating that they were alone and that was good._

_"I wanted to ask you about how she died," Shun said, he knew it was painful for him to remember, but from his experience that came from watching movies with Dan, he knew that for a ghost to stop his attacks and crossover, a member of his family must confess everything and he hoped Alice would hear._

_"We were going to visit Japan, she liked the country. But the ship was hit by a strong storm that night. Her mother and she were in the room, while I was getting some fresh air on the surface. It started raining heavily, the whole view changed in seconds, and the ship was sinking slowly because it was getting filled with water. When I went down to our deck; it was already filled with water, I was swimming in it when I heard a cry for help. It was coming from the next room, I opened it and I found a kid, his parents were dead and he was the only one alive. I grabbed him and got out, I gave him to the sailors and tried to go back and save my wife and Alice, but they didn't let me…" he stopped when tears started coming down his eyes._

_"After a week, I learned that they found their bodies in our room. The door was jammed and they couldn't go out," he finished still crying. The story matched the one Shun remembered a while ago._

_"It was you, you are the one who saved me that night," Shun said with a shocked expression on his face._

_"You were that kid?" he asked, Shun nodded. Shun heard sniffing sounds, he looked to his right and saw it was Alice. She was crying softly. Whenever one of her tears hit the ground, it faded._

_"I thought that he never came to save us, I thought he forgot about us when he remarried and had a daughter, but I thought wrong," She stated._

_Just then the house started rocking hard, it was like an earthquake, nothing was left in place, Shun and Mr. Gehabich held on the table in the middle of the living room after falling from the couch._

_"Alice, stop this, you know he didn't mean it!" he told her, but to the man next to him, he was talking to thin air._

_"Whom are you talking to?" of course he knew, but he didn't want to believe._

_"I lied to you, ok? I can see and talk to Alice," Shun said. _

_"I'm not doing this! It's my mom, I'm trying to stop her, but she is too strong! She's angry because she thinks he forgot about her," Alice answered. _

_"Mrs. Gehabich, please stop," Shun said. A figure of a woman appeared before him, she had blond hair and blue eyes and her outfit was wet as well. _

_"Kim is here?" Eric asked. Shun nodded. Eric felt like he was being haunted because of all the weird stuff that happened to him, but he never thought it was true till now._

_"Kim, please stop, I love you, I always had and I would always will. My dad forced me to remarry, he wanted me to go on with my life, but I never forgot about you," he said, tears falling freely on his cheeks. The rumpling stopped and the house stopped rocking. Shun and Eric got out of the house to see a setting sun._

_The two stood in front of the ghosts._

_"I'm really sorry, Kim," Eric said, though he didn't see her. Kim came a little closer and put a hand on his shoulder. He reached for the spot where he felt her hand as a shiver went down his spine. She then muttered her unheard goodbye and disappeared. _

_"She's gone," Shun said calmly, Eric nodded._

_"Why now? I mean why they appeared now?" he asked._

_"Dunno for sure, but maybe you coming back to Japan was the reason, for you were going to visit Japan when she died," Shun answered._

_"Maybe," he said and met up with his new wife and daughter, who have just returned from the mall holding many shopping bags. _

_"So I guess this is the time when you'll go too?" Shun said turning back to face Alice. She came closer to him and looked deep in his eyes. She nodded sadly._

_"I still don't get it. Why are you the only one who can see me?" She asked, that caring smile crossing her face once again._

_"Maybe because I'm the reason for your death," he asked as if he was sure. Alice broke their gaze and looked back at the little family then turned to look back at him._

_"Yes, but…if it was not for you, they would have been died too. So I thank you," She said. She came closer to Shun and planted a 'thank you' kiss on his cheek. He did not know how, but he felt it. She stepped back and Shun gazed at her fading figure…_

"Boo," A voice said in the room.

"Ahhhhhhh," the three present in the room screamed at the same time. The voice started laughing lightly and turned the lights on.

"Auntie Alice, you scared us!" the JJ twins stated, Alice chuckled once more.

"I told you to stop telling the story, seriously you have a huge imagination," she said looking at Shun who laughed nervously.

"And you two, you should have been asleep already. Your parents are on their way and they said they won't take you to the baseball game tomorrow if you are not asleep," she said, this time to Jasmine and Jason.

"BUT WE WANT TO GO!" They said in union.

"Up to bed, then," she said, they both covered themselves with blankets and started to fall asleep.

"Yes, Dan and Runo are coming back! I thought this night would never end! I'll go and start the car," he said and left the room.

"I'll be there in a sec," she informed, but he was already gone. She walked to the kids and made sure they were about to sleep.

"Auntie Alice, are you a ghost?" came Jasmine's question when Alice was about to kiss her forehead.

"Maybe,'' she answered in a mysterious tone and kissed the girls forehead.

When Alice was on the door way about to close the door; the window opened letting a cold waft in, in this beautiful hot summer night, and the light was turned off by itself. Alice looked inside the room and smiled a little, and then she closed the door and went down stairs to meet up with Shun.

**LONG one shot, hope it didn't get you bored. So in the end, is she a ghost or not? Well, that's for you to figure out. Also this story was based on one pf my fav shows, Ghost Whisperer, but I didn't take the idea from it, I just came up with the whole thing, so hoped you liked it.**

**R&R**


End file.
